


Dancer Of My Dreams

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Silliness with a bit of H/C.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dancer Of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness with a bit of H/C.

"As you may know," Sean said, turning to the huge crowd of fans who were attending ORC. "I'm currently in a movie called: 'Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School'." He smiled as the fans applauded. "It's about the people in a dance class. It taught me a few lessons about courage, and one of them was this..." He rose from his seat and turned toward Elijah.

"May I please have this dance?" he whispered with the microphone lowered.

Elijah 's eyes grew wide in surprise, but he took Sean's hand. "This is nuts!" he murmured, as Sean drew him forward but his finger curled around Sean's as their hands linked. And then his lover moved them expertly across the stage in a gentle waltz.

"Surprise," Sean whispered.

"No shit!" Elijah muttered dryly, but he followed Sean's lead with an agile grace that surprised his partner.

"You're good at this!" Sean told him.

"I took dance as a kid," Elijah informed him grinning.

"No wonder you're so nimble in bed," Sean whispered.

"Don't start," Elijah laughed. "You're already in trouble. Who's next? The stage hands?"

"Not a chance," Sean replied, squeezing his hand. "Only you, baby. My dance card's full."

\- end


End file.
